In His Place
by italianangel38
Summary: Dom lands himself in the hospital, his sister blames herself for it. While there Dom learns of her destructive behavior, for once Dom has to think about himself & get better, while Letty takes charge.. Updated
1. Default Chapter

Here's my newest story, Dom's little sister in this one are Mia obviously and Cristina the one I made up for this story, she's 16 a junior in high school.  
  
  
"Cristina!" Dom yells at the bottom of the stairs "You're going to be late for school."   
  
"No I'm not Dom" Cristina says crossly walking down the stairs slowly "I have time." She stood at 5'4, she has dark brown eyes and medium length straight dark brown hair.   
  
"Breakfast is on the table." Dom points to a dish  
  
"I'm not hungry." Cristina replies grabbing her bag. She looks at Dom "I'll eat at school, don't worry I'm not stupid."   
  
"Don't get mad at me, all right?" Dom says firmly "If you go into insulin shock you're going to be the one with the problem."   
  
Cristina sits down and starts to eat a little bit. Mia walks in and looks from Dom to Cristina. "Dom would you lighten up on her a little bit?" Mia tells him  
  
"I'm watching out for her." Dom replies not looking up from the paper he is writing on.   
  
"Well now that I've eaten can I go to school?" Cristina asks standing up   
  
"Did you-" Dom starts   
  
"Yes, I checked my blood sugar levels. Dom give me some more credit." Cristina says  
  
"All right, I'm sorry." Dom apologizes  
  
"You always are." Cristina mutters under her breath going for the door.   
  
"Cristina!" Mia exclaims surprised "You didn't have to say that."   
  
Cristina pauses "I have to go, I'm going to be late." She turns and shuts the door behind her.   
  
"I deserved that." Dom tells Mia  
  
"No, you didn't. But you do need to lighten up on her a little bit." Mia replies "I have to go open up the restaurant." Mia walks out the door.   
  
"Mia's right." Letty's voice carries into the kitchen as she walks in.   
  
"Don't start." Dom grunts  
  
"Dom, Cristina is 16. Let's not forget that all right?" Letty smiles   
  
"All right." Dom agrees "I got to get to work."   
  
*******************  
  
"Cristina Toretto?" Her math teacher calls on her   
  
"What?" Cristina turns around   
  
"Would you like to help us out by giving us the answer to the problem on the board? Or were you not paying attention?" Her teacher quips   
  
Cristina looks past the teacher and calculates quickly "37" Then turns back around to her friends  
  
The teacher looks angry "That's correct, what about the next problem?" She pushes   
  
Cristina sighs "We go through this every day, you try to see if I get something wrong but I never do, when will go give up?"   
  
"I have a suggestion for you, Ms. Toretto why don't you go to the principals office and think about what you said on the way."   
  
"Why so I don't forget it?" Cristina smiles and stands up "See ya at lunch" She calls to her friends   
  
At lunch time Cristina flops down in front of her friends Vanessa and Amy. "Nice of you to join us Cris." Vanessa smiles  
  
"Funny." Cristina smirks and takes a bite of her lunch "This crap gets worse everyday." She mutters   
  
"So don't eat it" Amy tells her  
  
"Yea cause that's a smart idea." Cristina rolls her eyes and sees Andy walking towards her with his friends Mike and Adam. She smiles slightly   
  
"She's diabetic idiot." Vanessa softly corrects Amy   
  
"So?" Amy asks oblivious   
  
"Idiot." Vanessa turns away "Hey check out who's coming over girls." She smiles as Adam takes a seat next to her.   
  
"Hey Cris." Andy leans goes over to Cristina who is now sitting on the table her feet propped up on the bench.  
  
"Hey yourself." Cristina smiles   
  
"You uh you and your girls want to chill with us later tonight?" Andy asks   
  
"That depends" Cristina replies glancing at Vanessa "Where ya going?"   
  
Andy smiles "My house" He smiles coyly "We figured we'd just kick it there, play some pool go for a ride…. Whatever we feel like."   
  
"I'm not coming if you guys are going to do some crap." Amy pipes up   
  
"Shut up" Vanessa replies "It's nothing anyway."   
  
"Only a little wont hurt" Cristina smiles   
  
"You're one to talk." Amy retorts "Miss perfect over here."   
  
Cristina jumps up "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You're always so careful about what you eat and all that crap don't you think doing some drugs is just plain stupid?" Amy asks slightly nervous   
  
Cristina relaxes slightly "That's for me to worry about."   
  
"You sure you'll be all right?" Andy asks "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."   
  
Cristina rolls her eyes smiling "Can we sleep at your place? I don't want to go home after."   
  
"You mean big brother Dom Toretto is going to let his baby sister out on a school night?" Mike jokes   
  
"He started a fight with me this morning, now he feels bad about it, I'll just ask if I can stay at Vanessa's." Cristina says smugly   
  
"Good job, Cris." Vanessa giggles "You don't even have to go home if you don't want to, you can just borrow some of my things."   
  
"Then Cris can look like a hooch" Adam cracks   
  
"She already" Vanessa laughs   
  
Cristina smiles and Andy slips and arm around "Lay off, she's good the way she is."   
  
"That was touching man, seriously" Mike laughs as the bell rings "Well I'll be seeing ya all tonight." He says walking backwards into the school, as the rest of them grabs their things and leave the courtyard.   
  
"Can I drive home Cris?" Vanessa pleads "Please?"   
  
Cristina smiles and tosses her the keys "Here." They climb into her black BMW convertible. "Where's Amy?"   
  
"She's coming later, she's stopping home" Vanessa makes a face "I swear that girl is getting weak in the knees."   
  
Cristina laughs and picks up her cell   
  
"Hello?" Vince answers the phone   
  
"Put Dom on." Cristina tells him   
  
"Hey Cristina how was school today? It was good, how was your day Vince? Fine I just worked my ass off that's all." Vince says motioning to Dom.   
  
"Hey Vince, is Dom there?" Cristina asks sweetly   
  
"Here ya go, be good all right?" Vince hands the phone off to Dom  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Dom puts the phone up to his ear  
  
"What makes you think-"  
  
"Cristina."   
  
"I'm going to sleep over Vanessa's tonight." Cristina says quickly "I can borrow some of her clothes"   
  
"You have you're insulin and stuff?" Dom asks   
  
"Yes, I always do." Cristina rolls her eyes   
  
"Fine, just don't go to school tomorrow dressed like a hooch." Dom replies   
  
"Thank you Dom, and I promise I wont." Cristina says sweetly, smiling to herself  
  
Dom smiles "Listen I'm sorry about before."   
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll get over it, it wasn't the first time you pulled the big brother act on me, in fact I think you do it everyday."   
  
"Worrying about you and Mia constantly is going to send me to an early grave" Dom jokes  
  
"Don't say that!" Cristina says firmly, a hint of fear in her voice "I'm sorry, I got to go." She hangs up quickly   
  
"Good to go?" Vanessa asks   
  
"Course." Cristina smiles  
  
"That was good." Mia says to Dom "An early grave? Like the kid doesn't have enough to think about with no parents but you got to joke around with her like that. You got to be more careful Dom, she acts tough but she's scared somewhere in there."   
  
"I know, I know." Dom mumbles getting back to work.   
  
***************  
  
"Ladies, nice of you to join us" Adam opens the door to Andy's house "Everyone is downstairs."   
  
"Everyone?" Vanessa asks dropping her bag on the floor.   
  
"Yep Amy showed." Adam smiles "Cristina" He nods as she walks in   
  
"Tell Andy I'll be right down." Cristina grabs her bag and goes into the bathroom.   
  
Adam gives Vanessa a quizzical look and she mouths shot, he nods and goes downstairs.   
  
"Hey" Cristina bounds down the stairs and sits next to Andy "I hope you saved some for me."   
  
"Cristina I was serious about what I said before." Amy looks concerned   
  
Cristina ignores her and takes the blunt Andy has passed her and takes a drag. He hands her a beer and she takes it. "Let's play pool" She walks over to the pool table.   
  
******************  
  
"Dom?!" Letty calls him after dinner  
  
"What?" Dom calls from the living room.   
  
"Cristina's school just called, she got into trouble they want someone to go down there tomorrow."   
  
"So tell Mia." Dom calls "I got a bunch of cars coming in tomorrow."   
  
"I did, and she can't. It wont take that long, just be all calm and nice then you take her out of school and you're done." Letty replies  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Dom asks   
  
"Seeing how I'm not her guardian…." Letty trails off   
  
"What time?" Dom takes a sip of his beer  
  
"2:15"   
  
"All right." Dom gets up and stops and catches his breath. He shrugs his off and goes upstairs.   
  
  
Keep going to the next chapter….. it'll pick up more I know it started a little slow…… 


	2. Dom's Fall

The next morning.  
  
"Rise and shine, my little druggie friends" Mike jokes walking through the house  
  
"Why the hell is he so awake in the morning?" Cristina grumbles   
  
Andy laughs "I haven't figured it out yet. You better get into the shower before everyone else wakes up." He advises her  
  
"Thanks." Cristina smiles and gets up out of the bed.   
  
As everyone is leaving for school.  
  
"Hey don't worry Cris you only look slightly hoochy today." Adam teases as Cristina and Vanessa get into Cristina's car.  
  
Cristina looks down at her outfit, she was wearing tight black bell bottom jeans and a red tank top that ties in the back. "Thanks Adam." She smiles and gets into the car.   
  
"I don't think you look like a hooch." Vanessa comments smoothing down her tight skirt that looked like it was skin.  
  
Cristina rolls her eyes but doesn't comment.   
  
"So did you and Andy hit it last night?" Vanessa asks pushing a strand of her black hair out of her eyes. Her green eyes sparkled devilishly   
  
"What do you think?" Cristina asks   
  
"I think you're trying to tell me in your own little subtle way you don't sleep around…..like me."   
  
"I didn't say like you."   
  
"No but you were thinking it, damn why are you stringing Andy around for so long, you know the boy wants you."   
  
"I was drunk and high. That's not exactly the conditions I prefer sex under." Cristina replies   
  
"Every time you're with Andy you're drunk and high." Vanessa laughs "Get over it and get to it."   
  
Cristina shakes her head laughing. "How do you know Andy and I haven't already?"   
  
Vanessa's eyes widen "Have you?" She grabs Cristina's arm   
  
Cristina nods slightly and Vanessa squeals "How was it?"   
  
"I don't kiss and tell."   
  
"I don't kiss and tell? I'm your best friend!"  
  
"What do you think?" Cristina glances at Vanessa  
  
"I think you need to get a new question, but I can take a hint." Vanessa sits back soaking in the sun. "Welcome back, for another day of school, a day of teachers who are either up your asses or checking them out, a day of questions, and pain in the ass tests."   
  
Cristina laughs as she parks "It'll be over soon enough."   
  
"Yea I know, but I have to complain about it, since you refuse to partake in it with me." Vanessa climbs out of the car as Cristina pushes her bag under her seat. "What no books today?"   
  
Cristina shakes her head "Not today."   
  
Vanessa slings her arm around Cristina "Feeling a little hungover are we?" She jokes as they saunter into school just as the bell is ringing.   
  
*****************  
  
Dom makes his way down the empty halls, he finds the principal's office and walks in. "Can I help you?" The secretary asks   
  
"Yea, I'm Dominic Toretto I have a meeting with the principal."   
  
"Send him in Mary, I'm ready." Mr. Collins calls   
  
"Go on in." Mary smiles  
  
"You're more prompt than your sister." Mr. Collins says as Dom walks in "She can't even seem to be on time if it's from the classroom to here."   
  
Dom holds his tongue, he hated hearing people talking down about Cristina. "Is there a point to this meeting, I have some previous engagements to get to today."   
  
"It's good to hear that at least one of the Toretto's have some priorities." Mr. Collins quips "All right Cristina seems to have a problem paying attention in class."   
  
"All of her grades are excellent." Dom replies "I'm not seeing a problem with that."   
  
"She pays absolutely no attention in class, talks away with some friends. When a teacher calls on her she always has some witty remark."   
  
"Does she always get the answers right?" Dom asks  
  
Mr. Collins hesitates "Yes but that's not the point…"   
  
"Is she cheating on tests?"   
  
"No, we've placed her in a classroom by herself when she takes tests"   
  
"And?"   
  
"And she always passes with flying colors."   
  
Dom folds his arms "Now, excuse me on this but I'm not seeing a problem."   
  
"The problem is Mr. Toretto is that Cristina has no priorities, she dances through school, she doesn't take any of it seriously. She's a distraction to teachers and other students. We've tried talking to her countless times but nothing works."   
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Dom asks   
  
"We're not sure yet, all we're really asking for is for Cristina to be more cooperative. She is very popular among the student body, respected I guess you could say."   
  
"Has she caused any other trouble?"   
  
"She got into a fight a while back." Mr. Collins replies looking at her file  
  
"Did she start it?"   
  
"No someone punched a friend of hers and knocked the girl out. Cristina jumped in because the girls went after her friend again."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Your sister held her ground threw a few punches, no one has touched her friend since. I know you're thinking that's a good thing sticking up for her friend but we can't have these sort of actions. And the way she dresses, and the friends she chooses all play in with this."   
  
"She dresses fine, and you cannot discipline her because of the friends she chooses." Dom points out  
  
"Be that as it may-"  
  
"Mr. Collins, has Cristina causes any trouble today?"   
  
"Well no but-"  
  
"But what?" Dom presses  
  
"Well we have reason to believe she is high which would be why she is more quiet today."   
  
"You do realize she may be sick and what reason do you have to believe she is high?" Dom asks annoyed  
  
"Her boyfriend, if he is even that so many boys hang on her and that friend of hers Vanessa…… Meyers."   
  
"I think we've said all we need to say today." Dom stands up "Please do not set up another one of your meetings unless Cristina has caused some real trouble."   
  
Mr. Collins forces a smile onto his face, slightly intimidated by Dom's stature. "She's in lunch right now, you'll probably find her in the courtyard." He hands Dom an early dismissal pass for Cristina.   
  
Dom takes it and signs in then hands it back to Mr. Collins who tears off the copy and hands one paper to Dom and puts the other on his desk. "Thank you for your time Mr. Toretto."   
  
Dom nods and walks out and goes to the courtyards.   
  
"Cris, are you all right?" Amy asks worried   
  
"She's fine" Adam answers  
  
"Yea she just drank a little bit too much." Andy rubs her head   
  
"I want you to have a hangover just once." Cristina looks at Vanessa  
  
"What can I say I can hold my liquor" Vanessa laughs "If it makes you feel any better, I heard Mike throwing up last night."   
  
Cristina laughs "Do I really look that bad?"   
  
"Nah" Andy gives her a kiss "I can hardly tell"  
  
"There's someone that will be able to tell though" Adam lets out a low whistle "Your brother's coming this way."   
  
"What?" Cristina spins around "Shit" She mutters grabbing her bag and stands up "I'll talk to you guys later." She walks over to Dom  
  
"Bye Cris" Vanessa waves and turns back to Adam.   
  
"Why are you here?" Cristina goes over to Dom  
  
"I had a meeting with your principal."   
  
"Hey for once it wasn't me." Cristina jokes "You have your serious face on." She frowns as they walk out of the school.   
  
"Where's you car?"   
  
"You don't have one?" Cristina asks   
  
"Letty dropped me off."   
  
"It's over there." Cristina gestures, she stops at her car "Will you please tell me why you're mad at me?"  
  
"Who's house did you stay at last night?" Dom asks holding his hand out for the keys  
  
Cristina sighs "Dom…"   
  
"Was is Andy's?" Dom presses getting into the car, Cristina opens the door and gets in. "Cristina."   
  
"Yes, I stayed at Andy's house, I wasn't alone Amy and Vanessa and Adam and Mike were there too."   
  
"Three guys and three girls, sounds convenient." Dom looks at her  
  
"I didn't do anything with him, not like that."   
  
"And you didn't smoke or drink either right?" He looks away and starts the car "I don't believe this."   
  
"I'm sorry Dom, I really am." Cristina blurts out   
  
"What if you forgot to take your medicine or something happened? Did you ever think of that?"   
  
"I didn't though, I'm all right, I'm in one piece aren't I?"   
  
"Your teachers said you were quiet in class today." Dom replies   
  
"So because today I'm good in class then you get called down. There's no point for me to-"  
  
"You're principal thinks your high" Dom cuts her off  
  
"What does he know? He doesn't get off his fat ass anyway he just stays in his office all day. Calling in one girl after another to tell us what screw-ups we are. Probably for his own disgusting pleasure at that." Cristina mutters  
  
"Cristina, I swear. I've busted my ass over the years to make sure you and Mia had a roof over your heads, food and clothes. Mia didn't give me all this crap, why do you insist on it?!" Dom yells stopping the car, he gets out. "And you're fighting? What's with you?"  
  
Cristina gets out too "You make it seem like it's all me. Like I didn't have a hard enough time growing up with no parents. Dad died when I was two and mom died just before I was five. You and Mia and everyone else are great but you guys aren't my parents. And it's not like I always go and get high or drink, I-"  
  
"You what Cristina? Explain this to me." Dom replies and stops grabbing his left arm.   
  
"Dom?!" Cristina asks nervously as her brother's skin got pale. "Dom!" She goes over to him   
  
"Call an ambulance." Dom tells her   
  
"Oh God" Cristina cries searching for her phone she grabs it and makes the call. Then she dials again "Letty?" She cries   
  
"What's wrong, did you get into a fight with Dom?" Letty asks   
  
"I think Dom's having a heart attack. I called an ambulance they'll be here soon. I can't drive there myself, he's not in the car. Letty what do I do?" Cristina cries   
  
"All right, listen to me keep him awake keep talking to him. I'll call everyone else, we'll meet you there. You hear me?…..Cristina?"   
  
"All right." Cristina hangs up and goes over to Dom, shortly and ambulance pulls up and loads Dom in. Cristina jumps in and they go to the hospital.   
  
  
More to come please R&R 


	3. Times Two

Please R&R thanks   
A/N: Jesse's not dead, I couldn't leave him dead lol  
  
  
Letty and Mia burst into the emergency room. "Dominic Toretto?" Mia asks at the desk  
  
"Cardiology, third floor to your right." The receptionist replies  
  
Brian, Vince, Jesse and Leon run in and join Mia and Letty on the elevator. The doors open and Mia spots Cristina sitting in a chair her legs propped up underneath her, Mia blinks as she had a flashback of when they told Cristina that mom had died.  
  
"How's Dom?" Mia asks Cristina  
  
"He's in surgery, he had a heart attack. It was my fault." Cristina's eyes fills up with tears, as Mia hugs her. Letty goes over to the desk to see what she can find out.  
  
"Cris, it's not your fault." Mia says softly   
  
"We got into a fight." Cristina sniffles   
  
"What happened?" Mia ask kneeling in front of her  
  
Cristina hesitates "If I tell you, you're going to be mad at me too."   
  
"I swear I wont get mad." Mia promises  
  
"I've been getting into trouble in school, I got into a fight not to long ago…. And last night I stayed at Andy's house…." Cristina trails off   
  
Mia closes her eyes "Listen, I'm sure that's not what caused Dom to have a heart attack. He just overreacted a little bit."   
  
"There's more." Cristina winces and Mia looks surprised "I got high last night and I was drinking and Dom found out."   
  
Mia sighs "Cristina." She shakes her head standing up   
  
"I know, I screwed up you really don't need to remind me." Cristina gets up and walks away. Mia goes to go after her but Letty stops her.   
  
"Give her some time, at least she was upfront with you." Letty advises  
  
Brian goes over to Mia and puts an arm around her comfortingly. "I hate hospitals." Mia whispers to him closing her eyes.   
  
Cristina sits down in the lounge, upset. "Hey kid." Vince sits down across from her   
  
"Not now Vince."   
  
"No, now's a good time. What the hell were you thinking?"   
  
"Like you haven't done any of that crap before?" Cristina asks  
  
"Yes and it was stupid. You're smarter than that. I've seen you at work. The way you do all the math stuff in your head. I've seen the way you help out with business. You know what you're doing you have a future in business and you know it, don't waste it on some jerkoff teenage kid."   
  
"What if I like getting high and drinking?" Cristina asks angrily   
  
"Yea it's a good escape, but right now you're brother is having surgery and you're feeling sorry for yourself." Vince reminds her "You need to be there so when he wakes up you can straighten things out between you two."   
  
Cristina looks away. "Yea."   
  
"All right?" Vince asks pulling her up "You know I'm right."   
  
Cristina nods and follows him back to everyone else.   
  
A few hours later  
  
Cristina is sleeping in a chair. Mia is sitting with Brian and Letty is pacing. Leon and Jesse went back home so work wouldn't pile up and to pick of Cristina's car off the side of the road where she left it. Vince is sitting off to the side watching the door where the doctors were going in and out of intently.   
  
"Ms. Toretto?" A doctor walks out "I'm Dr. MIlano."   
  
"Are you Dom's doctor?" Mia asks standing up   
  
"One of them, I'm head surgeon."   
  
"So how is Dom?" Letty asks coming over to them  
"Dom will be fine. He gave us a scare but he'll be fine. He's in recovery right now. So you wont be able to see him for a while." Dr. Milano checks his watch "It's getting late, he probably wont be up for a while. She doesn't look so great you should get her home to rest." He gestures to Cristina who is sleeping still.   
  
"Thank you." Mia replies as he disappears back through the doors  
  
"She'll freak if we take her home." Mia says to no one in particular.   
  
"Yea but she's been through a lot today, it's probably for the best." Brian reminds her and Letty nods in agreement.   
  
"I'll take her." Vince stands up "I'm just glad Dom's all right. He's what holds this family together."   
  
Mia hesitates then nods "Thanks Vince."   
  
"No problem. A little help Brian, I'll go get the car and bring it around." Vince says to him going for the exit.   
  
"I'll be right back." Brian says to Mia scooping Cristina up in his arms and heading for the elevators.   
  
"It'll be all right." Letty tells Mia "She needs rest."   
  
"I know." Mia sits down  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep, I'll tell you if there's any news." Letty offers  
  
"I can't sleep until I see Dom." Mia replies firmly leaving no room for argument.   
  
"All right" Letty quietly agrees, sighing and glancing through the doors "Please be all right" She quietly says to herself, so Mia doesn't hear.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Vince." Jesse nods as Vince parks the car and picks up Cristina who is still sleeping. "Get the door Jesse"   
  
"Sure." Jesse walks over and opens the door for Vince "You need any help?"   
  
"No, I got it. I'm just going to put her in her bed."   
  
"She's going to be pissed if she wakes up and she's not in the hospital." Jesse tells him  
  
"Yea well, it's too late for that." Vince replies going upstairs, he places her in her bed and goes into the kitchen, opens the fridge and grabs some food.  
  
********************  
  
"Ms. Toretto?" A nurse opens the swinging door, a quarter to eight that night. "You can come in and see him now, not too long though."   
  
"Thank you." Mia gets up and Letty follows her in. "Dom?" Mia goes over to the bed  
  
"Hey." Dom half smiles   
  
"Dom if you needed a break you should have just told us." Mia says frustrated putting her hand to her forehead and brushing back her hair.  
  
"Hey Letty" Dom says to her, she takes his hand  
  
"You scared the shit out of me you know that?" Letty scolds him  
  
Dom laughs "I promise I wont do it again."   
  
"Vince, Jesse and Leon said to feel better they went home so you didn't fall behind in work. Brian's outside but they only let immediate family in." Mia explains   
  
"Where's Cristina?"   
  
"She's sleeping." Letty says before Mia opens her mouth "She'll be here tomorrow."   
  
"Did she tell you?" Dom asks Mia  
  
"Everything, I tried to talk to her but she left. Vince did though."   
  
"Vince talked to her?" Dom raises his eyebrows  
  
"Dom relax, you can't get stressed out or worried right now. Just relax she'll be here tomorrow and you can do all the talking." Letty promises "Now go back to sleep. We'll be back in a little bit." Letty pulls Mia from the room "What were you doing back there?" Letty asks "You don't tell Dom that."   
  
"Look, I haven't exactly had it easy today so just cut the shit all right?" Mia says crossly  
  
"All right, we're all under a lot of stress. We all need to just relax." Letty replies   
  
"Ok." Mia agrees and goes over to Brian.  
  
*******************  
  
Jesse goes upstairs to get something from the bathroom when he passes by Cristina's room and stops "Vince!" Jesse yells waking Vince up from where he is sleeping on the couch "Vince get up here!" Jesse yells again  
  
Vince hurries up the stairs and goes into Cristina's room where Jesse is trying to restrain her. "What the hell happened?" He goes over and looks closer at her  
  
"She went into insulin shock, go find her stuff." Jesse orders him "Hurry"   
  
"Dammit" Vince mutters running out of the room   
  
"Check her car!" Jesse yells after him   
  
"What's going on?" Leon asks coming inside  
  
"Cristina is having a seizure and I can't find her fucking medication!" Vince slams his hand down "Check her car." Vince yells continuing to search around.   
  
"Got it" Leon runs back in a minute or so later   
  
"Bring it up to Jesse he knows what to do with it." Vince tells him as he goes upstairs too.   
  
"What now?" Leon asks Jesse after he hands Jesse her stuff  
  
"Hold her down, don't let her move around too much" Jesse replies taking out a needle.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Leon exclaims   
  
"She'll die if I don't give her a shot then she needs to get to the hospital." Jesse answers  
  
"Dom's going to love this one" Vince mutters "I'll go start the car." He walks out as Jesse gives Cristina the needle.   
  
"All right, go bring her to the car now." Jesse tells Leon, he grabs her things and follows them out. Jesse gets into the back with her as they go to the hospital.   
  
"Mia's going to freak, her entire family in the hospital in one night." Leon mutters "How is she?"   
  
"It's been too long, she must have not eaten at all today." Jesse replies   
  
"We're almost there." Vince makes a sharp turn "Someone call Brian and tell him we're on our way. Do not tell Mia yet."   
  
******************  
  
"Shit" Brian hangs up his phone and starts for the elevators where Letty cuts him off.   
  
"What's going on?" She demands blocking his way  
  
"Keep your voice down" Brian warns her   
  
"Why?" Letty asks slightly nervous  
  
"Cristina went into insulin shock they just brought her here, we're not telling Mia yet. You need to keep her up here." Brian says then steps into the elevator. The door closes and Letty collects herself and goes to find Mia.  
  
More to come please R&R thank you. 


	4. Fear

Please R&R   
  
"Where have you been?" Mia asks worried as Letty go back to her "Where's Brian?"   
  
"He went down to the cafeteria." Letty replies  
  
Mia's eyes grow wide "Cristina!" She exclaims "I should call home make sure she ate." She picks up her cell phone but Letty stops her  
  
"They're not home."   
  
"Who?" Mia asks pausing  
  
"No one is home." Letty replies as the elevator opens down the hall. Vince and Leon step out.  
  
"Why isn't anyone home?" Mia asks spotting Vince and Leon  
  
"Cause your sister went into insulin shock." Letty tells her quietly "Jesse found her seizing and they brought her here."   
  
"Is she all right?" Mia looks scared  
  
"They don't know yet….they don't know how long it was going on before anyone realized." Letty looks away "You can't tell Dom, Mia."   
  
Mia stops "What are you talking about?"   
  
"The doctors said his heart attack was stress related if he finds out what happened no one in this hospital will be able to keep him in that room." Letty explains as Mia brushes past her and goes to the elevator, she pauses  
  
"What floor?…..Vince!"   
  
"Four" Vince replies as Mia presses the button and the door shuts "You told her?"   
  
"I didn't have a choice, she knew something was wrong." Letty answers  
  
"What are we going to do?" Leon asks   
  
"I don't know but we're not telling Dom, why don't you guys go see him? Just say your his brothers I don't know, say anything." Letty takes a seat.  
  
****************  
  
The elevator opens and Mia steps out she spots Jesse and Brian down the hall   
  
"Brian" Jesse motions  
  
Brian turns as Mia approaches them "What are you doing here?"   
  
"What happened? Is she all right?"   
  
"Mia calm down." Brian tells her   
  
"Jesse?" Mia asks   
  
"Her blood sugar levels got really low, they're having trouble getting them back up." Jesse replies quietly   
  
"Did they find drugs in her system?"   
  
Jesse shakes her head "Nothing."   
  
Mia looks slightly relieved.   
  
"Mia you didn't tell Dom did you?" Brian questions  
  
"No, but he should know." Mia says stubbornly   
  
"He can't know Mia." Letty tells her walking over "I know you don't want to believe me but it's for the best."   
  
"It'll break his heart if he she doesn't come visit him, he'll think she's mad at him."   
  
"It'll kill his heart if he knows the one time he isn't there she gets sick." Letty goes on "This has only happened twice before and both times Dom had to come to the rescue cause no one else did. Do you remember?"   
  
Brian and Jesse quietly watch Mia, she takes a deep breath "The first time she was four, she was with mom, but mom was sick and didn't notice, Dom found her. The second time she was like 11 it was during the heists, she did it because she was mad at him and no one noticed."  
  
"What happened after?" Letty pushes   
  
"Dom swore the first time he wouldn't let it happen again and then after the second he wouldn't let anyone tell him to let up with her or trust anyone with her when it came to that."   
  
"Because Dom is the one who takes care of this family." Letty reminds her "He takes it all on as his own responsibility. So today he wasn't there and she got sick. It just proves him right that he takes care of her."   
  
"All right." Mia replies "I wont say anything." She agrees not very willingly   
  
"Ms. Toretto?" A doctor steps out   
  
"How is she?" Mia goes over to the doctor  
  
"She's stable, but she's not clear yet. You guys were lucky you found her, only a little bit more time and she may have not made it." The doctor pauses "Is there another family member in the hospital?"   
  
"My brother, he- he just had a heart attack."   
  
The doctor looks grim for a moment "In your brother's best interest, I would advise you don't tell him yet. We'll keep you updated your sister." He then turns and leaves  
  
"See?" Letty asks   
  
"All right!" Mia exclaims frustrated. "I can't take this." She sits down and Brian goes over to her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.   
  
"You'll stick around here?" Letty asks Jesse, he nods "Get me if you hear anything." She sighs and goes back to the elevators.   
  
******************  
  
"How did you get in here?" Dom asks Vince and Leon as they walk into his private room.  
  
"We said we are your brothers." Leon shrugs, he looks uncomfortable at the sight of Dom hooked up to tubes and wires. A needle in his wrist and more. Monitors around Dom were constantly making sounds. Leon shakes his head  
  
"Did you bring Cristina?" Dom looks behind them  
  
"No she's still at home." Vince replies  
  
"With who?"   
  
"Jesse" Leon says   
  
"Does Jesse know to-"  
  
"Jesse's see you do it a million times, he knows what to do." Vince cuts him off, hoping that didn't really count as a lie.  
  
"Listen Dom, Cristina isn't mad at you. It's more the opposite she's worried this is her fault-" Leon starts but stops when Vince glares at him   
  
"What?!" Dom exclaims "She's blaming herself? You guys should have brought her here I need to straighten this out."   
  
"You need to rest, everything will be fine. You can't go and get sick again you need to get better now." Vince instructs him  
  
"Listen Dom, we'll make sure Cristina knows it isn't her fault." Leon promises   
  
"Can you guys get her here tomorrow, I want to talk to her. I said some things I didn't really mean. I was a little harsh." Dom says in a calmer voice.  
  
"All right man." Vince agrees "We'll be back later."   
  
"Feel better." Leon tells him as they walk out. They go back outside as Letty comes over to them.  
  
"Well?" She asks   
  
"It's not so easy lying to him, it doesn't feel right." Leon tells her   
  
"I don't see how we can tell him." Letty rubs her arm   
  
"How is she?" Vince asks   
  
"Stable but not good enough yet. They said she almost died."   
  
"We have to tell Dom, he's going to flip" Leon takes a seat  
  
"Letty-" Vince starts   
  
"When she's stable, when the doctors think she's all right." Letty cuts him off, taking on the leadership role of Dom.   
  
"All right." They agree.   
  
Letty checks her watch it is a little after nine now. She sighs leaning her elbows onto her knees. Watching people pass her by taking care of their business.   
  
*******************  
  
"I'll go see what I can find out." Brian gets up after checking his watch, it was after nine.   
  
"All right." Mia agrees sitting back.   
  
"I'm s-sorry Mia." Jesse tells her quietly   
  
"For what, you're the reason she's alive." Mia looks at him  
  
"I knew she was here all day, I should have known she didn't eat or anything like that. I should have done something before something happened."   
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. Dom is right, he needs to be watching out for her. None of us can handle it."   
  
"Dom's the reason we stuck together after everything that happened." Jesse says   
  
Mia smiles "He is, he takes care of all of us."   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Jesse asks "He's not going to be able to work for a while, what's going to happen?"   
  
"We'll figure it out, it's just important that Dom gets better we need him." Mia answers  
  
"She was awake." Brian comes back over to them "Only for a little bit, she asked about Dom." Brian smiles   
  
"So she's all right?" Mia stands up   
  
"She's not going anywhere, it was close though." Brian replies "They said we can go in and see her. She's not awake anymore though."   
  
"I'll go tell everyone else." Jesse gets up  
  
"Thanks" Mia replies following Brian to Cristina's room.   
  
Mia walks in quietly, Cristina was lying perfectly still on the bed. Her skin was still pale, she has a needle in her arm feeding her medication. Another machine was hooked up to her monitoring her blood sugar levels. A heart monitor was also hooked up to her similar to the one in Dom's room to make sure her heart rate didn't drop too low or get to rapid.   
  
"You all right?" Brian asks taking her hand   
  
Mia nods "I'll be fine."   
  
Please R&R thanks, More to come 


	5. Angst

Please R&R thanks.  
  
  
"She's all right" Jesse runs over to Letty, Leon and Vince "She's not awake though, she was and she asked about Dom, but now she's not." Jesse explains quickly   
  
"She'll be all right though?" Vince asks and Jesse nods   
  
"Brian and Mia just went in to see her."   
  
"I'll be right back." Letty gets up  
  
"You going to tell Dom?" Leon asks  
  
"Not yet, tomorrow we'll tell him. When we're sure."   
  
"When we're sure of what?" Vince asks  
  
"I don't know, but right now it's like anything can happen." Letty crosses her arms across her chest and goes to the elevator she has used so many times already this day.  
  
Brian is just walking out of Cristina's room as Letty comes down. "Mia's still in there, you can go ahead. It's a little freaky in there, she doesn't look so great." Brian warns her.  
  
"Thanks " Letty replies and goes in. "Mia" She says softly   
  
"Hey" Mia smiles "Have I ever told you how much I hate hospitals?"   
  
"Today or any day?" Letty jokes, she frowns slightly "She doesn't look good."   
  
"I know." Mia glances at Cristina "How's Dom?"   
  
"He wants to know where Cristina is, Leon slipped and told him that Cristina's think the heart attack is her fault. We're going to tell him in the morning."   
  
"When you're sure." Mia says echoing Letty's thoughts   
  
"Yea." Letty sits down "Is this the same hospital…."   
  
"My mom died in?"   
  
Letty nods  
  
"Yea it is." Mia looks away  
  
"I'm sorry Mia. Today was hard on all of us, it must be worse for you." Letty says sympathetically   
  
"I'm sorry too. We should have watched her closer. Dom's not going to forgive us or himself for this."   
  
Letty nods "He's going to blame himself, I know"   
  
"How long does Dom have to stay here?" Mia asks   
  
"Depends on how he does. Three, four days maybe, maybe a week." Letty shrugs "What about Cristina?"   
  
"They wont know until she's alert."   
  
"Maybe you should try and get some sleep." Letty suggests "They're both all right and we'll tell you if anything happens"   
  
"No, I'm going to stay here so she wont be alone if she wakes up."   
  
"All right." Letty agrees and leaves the room.   
  
********************  
  
Early that morning Letty is sitting in a chair in Dom's room. Jesse is sitting outside Dom's room and Brian is outside Cristina's room. Leon and Vince went across the street to a diner to see if they could get something for everyone to eat.   
  
"Hey" Brian rubs his eyes wearily as Mia comes out. "What's up?"   
  
"Can you stay with her a little? I'm going to go and see Dom." Mia asks  
  
"Sure, what time is it?" Brian checks his watch   
  
"7:30" Mia replies   
  
"Did you sleep at all last night?"   
  
Mia shakes her head no and goes to the elevator. Brian watches her then gets up and goes inside Cristina's room.  
  
"Hey Letty, where is everyone?" Mia asks sitting down  
  
"Vince and Leon went to get food and Jesse is sleeping out there." Letty replies   
  
"Did you get any sleep?"   
  
"A little but this chair is shitty for sleeping in." Letty smiles   
  
"Why don't you go home and get a change of clothes and a shower" Mia suggests, "Take the guys with you"   
  
"What about you?" Letty asks stretching her legs  
  
"Don't worry about me."   
  
"You sure?" Mia nods "All right, I'll bring you back a change of clothes." Letty gets up.  
  
"Change of plan boys" Letty goes out to where Jesse is and Leon and Vince now are "We're going to go home and change and shower then we'll come back."   
  
"What about Mia and Brian?" Jesse asks   
  
"Mia wont leave, and Brian wont leave Mia" Letty replies "Come on."   
  
Letty leads the way, as the guys follow her out.   
  
*****************  
  
"Hey" Dom looks over to Mia "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night."   
  
"I didn't." Mia smiles weakly   
  
"Worried about me?" Dom jokes, but Mia's smile vanishes "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing." Mia looks away  
  
"You knew I was all right, so why didn't you get any sleep?" Dom asks   
  
"Don't worry about it, I just want you to think about getting better."   
  
"Just cause I had a heart attack doesn't me I don't know if something isn't going on." Dom says firmly   
  
"It's just this is the hospital mom died in." Mia says quickly avoiding Dom's eyes.   
  
Dom sighs "I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that. Cristina must be a wreck, that's probably why she went home." Dom looks at Mia "Is that why?"   
  
"She didn't know she went home, she was sleeping so we had Leon, Jesse and Vince bring her home."   
  
"So why did Leon and Vince come back?" Dom asks pulling himself up slightly so he could see her a little better. "Mia."   
  
"Letty, Leon, Vince and Jesse just went home." Mia stands up and walks over to the window. "It's a nice day out today."   
  
"I thought Jesse was already home with Cristina." Dom states "And where is Brian?"   
  
"Outside….the room." Mia hesitates  
  
"So call him in here a minute, I want to talk to him." Dom tells her   
  
"He's not here." Mia says quietly "He's with Cristina."   
  
"So they're coming here?" Dom asks   
  
Mia tries to think of what to say. "Mia what's wrong?" Dom asks getting worried.   
  
*******************  
  
Cristina opens her eyes and looks around the room "Shit" She mutters  
  
"Hey." Brian smiles "I think this is the earliest I've seen you awake."   
  
"What time is it?" Cristina asks   
  
"7:45." Brian replies   
  
"What happened?" Cristina questions noticing the needles in her arm and the monitors nearby.   
  
"You went insulin shock, Jesse found you in your room having a seizure." Brian explains slowly   
  
"Does Dom know?"   
  
"Not yet, he's all right. The doctors said with some rest he'll be good as new."   
  
"What about me?"   
  
"What about you?" Brian asks  
  
"Brian."   
  
"You almost died, I spoke to a doctor this morning they want to keep you here for a while longer."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because your levels are still too low. You came too close." Brian explains   
  
"Dom's going to kill me." Cristina says "I'm such an idiot."   
  
"You were worried, none of us even thought about it until it was too late."   
  
"Tell that to Dom" Cristina replies   
  
"Yea…" Brian trails off "How do you feel?"   
  
"Not that good. I want to see Dom."   
  
"You can't yet." Brian tells her  
  
"This is bullshit, I can't stay here." Cristina exclaims   
  
"I see you're awake, Ms. Toretto you gave us quite a scare." Her doctor walks in. "I'm Dr. Thomas." She smiles "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Like I want out of here so I can go see my brother." Cristina snaps   
  
"Cris." Brian tries to quiet her.   
  
"I'm sorry but we can't let you out of bed yet. When we're sure you're stable enough we'll allow you upstairs to go and visit him." Dr. Thomas replies "Are you hungry?"   
  
"Do I have a choice?" Cristina asks annoyed  
  
"No, I'll send someone in with food." Dr. Thomas makes a note on her chart and leaves.   
  
"Bitch." Cristina mutters   
  
"Cristina." Brian stops her "Quit it, you need to get better too. I know you're worried about Dom but he's fine."   
  
"You have to promise that as soon as you hear that I'm ok to get out of bed you'll take me to see Dom." Cristina says to Brian  
  
"Cristina-"  
  
"Brian promise me." Cristina cuts him off   
  
"All right, I promise." Brian agrees.   
  
"Thank you" Cristina lays her head back down as a nurse walks in with a tray of food.  
  
  
To be continued…..please R&R 


	6. Still

Please R&R  
  
"Mia answer me." Dom tells her as Letty walks in with Leon, Vince and Jesse.   
  
"Why are you back already?" Mia asks   
  
"Here's some clothes" Letty ignores her "We just talked to Brian….. and Cristina."   
  
Mia's eyes widen "You did?"   
  
"Mia why is this a surprise, someone tell me what the hell is going on." Dom says   
  
"Dom don't get worked up." Letty turns to him. "Mia you have to tell him, or he'll figure it out himself."   
  
Mia hesitates "Maybe he's not-" Having a change of heart on the situation  
  
"Mia if you don't I will." Letty says louder, she turns to the guys "Go downstairs and stay there until one of us gets you."   
  
"Letty-" Leon protests  
  
"I said go." Letty orders them   
  
"I'm staying." Vince replies "You two go. Tell her Dom is all right and already acting like himself." He tells Jesse and Leon, they nod and leave.  
  
"I'm getting impatient." Dom says crossly   
  
"Dom, uh" Mia looks away   
  
"Cristina went into insulin shock and Leon, Jesse and Vince had to bring her back here after she went home." Letty tells him  
  
"So that means it happened last night." Dom states "And you all lied to me?"   
  
"Dammit Dom you had just had a heart attack we couldn't go and tell you the one time you weren't there in 5 years Cristina got sick-"  
  
"Just like I said she would if people don't watch out." Dom finishes   
  
"You're right Dom, we can't do what you do. You take care of her." Vince tells him  
  
"What else?" Dom looks at them knowingly  
  
"She almost died last night." Mia says quietly "It was really bad the doctors said if Jesse hadn't found her when he did she would have died."   
  
"She's awake now, talking and everything. She even cursed at the doctor. She wants to come to see you" Vince says   
  
"But?"   
  
"They don't think she's stable enough yet." Mia replies   
  
"How could you not realize that she was sick?" Dom questions "Mia, and you lied to me. What if she had died last night would you have told me?"   
  
"Dom-"  
  
"Get me a doctor now." Dom cuts Mia off   
  
"Why? Dom calm down." Letty tells him  
  
"I'm going to see her." Dom replies   
  
"You can't Dom, you need to rest. She'll come up here as soon as she can. You can't do anything stupid right now." Letty yells at him  
  
"Dom she's right. Cristina will be here soon. If you're not all right, who's going to take care of her? Think about it all right?" Vince says firmly   
  
Dom glares at him "Fine. But if I don't see her before dinner I'm going to her."   
  
"I need to talk to you." Mia pulls Letty from the room.  
  
"What?"   
  
"We shouldn't have told him" Mia says   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that wanted to in the first place."   
  
"If Cristina isn't allowed to come up here, Dom is really going to go to her."   
  
"Cristina wont stay up there for long." Letty replies smiling "Should have heard her Mia, cursing like a mother. She's pissed they wont let her up to see Dom."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Positive." Letty assures her "Why don't you go and see her?"   
  
"Let me change first." Mia goes into a bathroom taking the bag from Letty.  
  
******************  
  
"When can she see him?" Mia asks Dr. Thomas around lunchtime   
  
"Not yet, your sister is lucky she's even awake right now." Dr. Thomas replies   
  
"Listen to me, if Cristina doesn't go and see him. Dom is going to come down here, and no one is going to be able to stop him." Mia tells her  
  
"He need to be smart about that." Dr. Milano says "He knows that can be dangerous."   
  
"You tell him that." Mia challenges "He wont listen to anyone. Cristina will take it upon herself to go to him if you don't make it happen. I know my family, when their minds are made up you cannot change it."   
  
"Mia calm down." Brian quiets her "I'll talk to them."   
  
Mia walks away, to calm herself down. "I am going to strangle them"   
  
"Who the doctors?" Letty laughs   
  
"Them and Dom and Cristina." Mia sits down   
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, Dom got a lecture on what he can and can't do for a while. I think it was a little bit of a wake up call, he hadn't realized how serious it was until now."   
  
"Yea, someone should make Cristina realize she's not doing so great either." Mia replies   
  
Letty laughs "I think Dom will take care of that. He's already arranged for both of them to be released Friday. Then he has watch over Cristina the entire weekend."   
  
"She going to go to school Monday?" Mia asks   
  
"If Dom sees fit." Letty smiles "Things are a little like they used to, but Dom's not going to be able to do anything for a while. We got a shit load of work to cover him for. I don't think we realize how much Dom does around here."   
  
"That's cause he takes almost everything onto himself." Mia looks up as Brian comes back over. "They're going to let us bring her up there. I think the nurses are getting tired of being cursed at. Leon and Jesse can't shut her up." He smiles   
  
Mia shakes her head and follows Brian to Cristina's room. "I'll go tell Dom." Letty gets up.  
  
"Hey sunshine." Brian jokes walking into her room  
  
"You can leave unless you plan on telling me something I want to hear." Cristina replies   
  
"See what I mean?" Brian turns to Mia "Actually we're going to take a field trip."   
  
Cristina's face relaxes into a smile "Yea?"   
  
"Yes, now would you please be civil to everyone around you?" Mia asks as a nurse wheels the wheelchair to Brian   
  
"I'll take it from here thanks." Brian goes over to Cristina "Ready?"   
  
"Yep." She replies as he picks her up and puts her in the chair. She waits as the nurse hooks the I.V. stand up to the chair with some other stuff.   
  
"All right, you're all set." The nurse tells Brian.   
  
"We'll meet you up there." Leon tells him  
  
"OK." Brian wheels her out with Mia close by.  
  
"Mia?" Cristina asks quietly as the doors to the elevator shut "Is Dom mad at me?"   
  
"No, he's mad at us for not telling him last night."   
  
"You didn't want to worry him?" Cristina glances at her  
  
Mia sighs "No, he told the doctors if they didn't let you come up he was going to you, he's worried about you."   
  
"But he's still mad. Everything that I did. And I knew I wasn't feeling good but I had left my bag in my car and I didn't have the strength to go downstairs. I thought I was going to die."   
  
"He's not mad at you, I swear." Mia smoothes down her hair. "I promise"   
  
"Yea." Cristina looks down at her hands.   
  
Brian glances at Mia, she just shakes her head.   
  
****************  
  
"Dom." Mia walks into his room, Letty gets up and walks out.   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"She think you're mad at her." Mia replies "She's outside. Dom are you mad at her?"   
  
"Of course not. She should know that." Dom replies  
  
"Well she doesn't, all right so make sure you tell her ok?" Mia tells him.   
  
"Mia." Dom looks at her.   
  
"I know Dom, you're right, you always were right, always will be." Mia half smiles "Don't laugh at me." She protests as he starts to laugh  
  
"You worry too much Mia, but you're right I am always right." He keeps laughing  
  
"You're lucky you're in that bed you know that? Otherwise…."   
  
"Otherwise what?"   
  
"Otherwise I'd kick your ass." Mia replies "I'm glad you're all right Dom, things wouldn't be the way they are if it wasn't for you."   
  
"Yea….thanks Mia." Dom holds out his arms and Mia gives him a hug.   
  
"I'll go get Cristina." Mia goes out of the room.  
  
More to come, please R&R thanks. 


	7. Falling

Please R&R  
  
"Cristina, you bitch and moan about wanting to come here, what's wrong?" Letty asks   
  
"It's my fault Dom's in here in the first place. I'm going to send him to an early grave"   
  
"Did Dom tell you that?" Letty looks closer at her "Just ignore him, he was probably in one of his moods when he said it. Now go in there before you make him come out here."   
  
"OK." Cristina sighs and tucks her hair behind her ears. Letty goes behind her as Mia comes out  
  
"What's the hold up?"   
  
"Dom's early grave." Letty replies as she pushes Cristina into the room. Mia follows them in.   
  
"Hey Cris, how are you feeling?" Dom asks but she doesn't look up. Letty moves her so she is next to Dom's bed.   
  
"We'll be outside." Letty tells him, pulling the curtain closed as she and Mia leave.   
  
"Cristina?" Dom asks   
  
"I'm all right." Cristina answers him softly   
  
"From what I heard before you were cursing out the doctors and nurses, now you decide to take an oath of silence?"   
  
"I've been better, I was stupid yesterday. I did a lot of stupid things." Cristina looks at him.   
  
Dom smiles "We'll work it out, everything will be ok."   
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
"I'm fine, I can't do any work for a while but I'll be back to normal in no time."   
  
"So your heart's all right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Dom I'm sorry. I knew I wasn't feeling all right but I left my stuff in the car. And at school when you asked me if I took my medicine I lied cause I forgot and I knew you'd get mad. And I swore I would when I got home but we never got home. And then I woke up in my bed but I didn't have the energy to move or call anyone."   
  
"You lied?" Dom asks   
  
"I had screwed up enough as it was I didn't want to add to it. That wasn't the first time I did drugs or drank."   
  
"I figured that." Dom replies   
  
"At first it was just a joke, but when I got frustrated or upset I would just do some. It was always there, they always had some. And it was so much fun, like the rushes you used to have when you raced."   
  
Dom holds up his hand "You've raced?"   
  
"Only a couple of times and it wasn't like those big street races like you did. Just a drag race on back streets."   
  
"You tell me this now? Cristina what if you had gotten hurt?"   
  
"I doubt that I would have." Cristina says quietly "Dom I told you I screwed up big. I wasn't thinking and you were always trying to shelter me so much and then everyone else was doing the same, I needed to find things out for myself."   
  
"Why do you doubt that you would have gotten hurt?" Dom asks   
  
Cristina shakes her head "Cause if you're drunk and you get into an accident your chances of getting hurt are less."   
  
"Less but still there." Dom says loudly that it catches Mia's attention and she comes back in the room.   
  
"Dom calm down." Mia tells him   
  
"Don't tell me to calm down."   
  
"You're going to make Cristina think you're mad at her." Mia hisses  
  
"I'm not, I'm disappointed in her." Dom replies  
  
"Dom she forgot to take her medicine we all forgot about it. She drank a little, smoked a little we've all done it." Mia defends Cristina.  
  
"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Dom asks Cristina  
  
"I drank and raced" Cristina tells Mia quietly   
  
"You what?!" Mia exclaims   
  
"I drank and smoked and then I raced, I only did it a couple of times. And I lied to Dom yesterday when he asked if I took my medicine cause I forgot but I didn't want him to know I screwed up again. And I've gotten into fights in school and I'm sorry." Cristina tells them both her face becomes slightly pale. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." She looks away "Letty?!" She calls   
  
"What the hell happened?" Letty demands walking in "This was supposed to be all nice and sweet not an attack on her." She stands with her hands on her hips.   
  
"We'll tell you later." Dom mutters as Letty wheels Cristina out.   
  
"This is our fault you know." Mia looks at him   
  
"So why didn't you do what she did?"   
  
"Dom we all got into our own trouble. Now it's Cristina's turn."   
  
"So this is what happens in a dysfunctional family."   
  
"All families are dysfunctional, we just don't have parents." Mia says   
  
"Right" Dom mutters   
  
***************  
  
"So what'd ya do?" Letty asks in the elevator  
  
"You didn't hear?" Cristina asks  
  
"Course I heard, I think the entire hallway heard." Letty smirks "You got yourself into some deep shit, I hope you know that."   
  
"As bad as beating the shit out of a guy with a wrench?" Cristina asks eyebrows raised  
  
"That's not fair Cris, that was because of your father."   
  
"So let's just say this is for my mother."   
  
Letty presses her lips together into a thin line. "Have you been sleeping around?"   
  
Cristina turns to face her "Are you kidding me?"   
  
"Cristina."   
  
"I haven't been sleeping around." Cristina replies turning back around wishing the elevator would hurry up.   
  
Letty reaches over and hits the emergency stop button.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Cristina exclaims   
  
"Have you had sex? It's a simple question."   
  
"Yes, is this what it's about? That I'm not a little girl anymore."   
  
"No it's about you being a kid playing in a world you're not ready for."   
  
"I recall you and Dom hooking up when you were sixteen."   
  
"Dom was never a kid or a teenager he was an adult." Letty replies "I know you're angry. You're parents got taken from you when you were little. But Dom has done a hell of a job raising you and Mia. He has done everything he could to make sure all of us are ok."   
  
"Letty-"  
  
"I know you want to experiment and grow up, but we've all been there. You have to listen to us, especially Dom and Mia cause they're all you got. You hear me?"   
  
"Yes, I hear you." Cristina looks away her jaw clenched.   
  
Letty hits another button and the elevator starts again. "I should have known it was you in there when the damn thing stopped" Leon says to Letty as the doors open.  
  
"Bring her back to her room." Letty replies  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"To talk to Dom." Letty hits the close door button.  
  
"What'd you do?" Leon asks Cristina  
  
"Why don't you go ask Dom, he'll be glad to tell you." Cristina says sourly  
  
****************  
  
"Dom." Letty goes back into his room  
  
"Do not come in here and yell at me." Dom tells her "I know I was to harsh that I shouldn't have said I was disappointed in her, but what the hell was she thinking?"   
  
"She wasn't, but we have to straighten her ass out, because she's headed for trouble. She knows what she did but all she cares about is you being mad at her. She doesn't care that she could get herself killed."   
  
"How are we supposed to make her listen?" Mia asks Dom  
  
Dom thinks for a moment "We'll pull her from school, get her a tutor or something and have her finish high school at home."   
  
"Dom she'll flip."   
  
"No she'll be away from those losers she calls friends and she can see how badly she was screwing up." Dom says to Mia   
  
"What do you think?" Mia asks Letty  
  
She holds up her hands "This is your call both of you, we may be family and all, but I can't make that call." She shakes her head.   
  
"Brian?" Mia asks  
  
"Letty's right, it's up to you and Dom." Brian replies   
  
"Mia, at least for the rest of this year, it's almost over anyway." Dom tries to sway her.   
  
Mia shakes her head "You're going to do this either way. One way or another you'll figure out how to make this go your way."   
  
"Mia."   
  
"Yes, Dom pull her out of school if you think that's what will be best. You're always right anyway right?" Mia asks annoyed  
  
"Mia, it'll be all right."   
  
"You better be right about this one." Mia walks out of the room and Brian follows her.   
  
"Dom." Letty says   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're not doing this because you're not going to have anything to do for a while and you'll be able to be in complete control of her are you?"   
  
"Of course not." Dom smiles pulling Letty over to him.   
  
"All right." Letty cracks a smile and kisses him "You better get out of here soon, I want to get ya back home"   
  
"I'll be back before you know it." Dom promises kissing her again.   
  
More to come, please read & review. 


	8. Homecoming

Please R&R thanx  
  
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Mia asks Cristina brightly as Cristina pulls on a sweatshirt.   
  
"I've been ready for days." Cristina replies picking up her bag and walking out of the room "And don't give me that hospital wheelchair crap policy."   
  
Mia smiles and follows her younger sister outside. They wait on the curb for Vince to drive the car around. Cristina gets in and Mia shuts the door behind her. "I'll go see where Dom and everyone else are."   
  
"How you doing kid?" Vince asks rubbing her shoulder  
  
"Been better. I want to get back to my life, you know?" Cristina sighs "Something's up."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Vince asks thinking she knows already  
  
"They're taking too long, almost like their stalling."   
  
"They're right there." Vince gestures to Mia, Letty and Dom- walking out. Vince chuckles "Guess they couldn't get Dom in a wheelchair either."   
  
"Surprised?" Cristina hangs her arm out the window tapping the side of the car impatiently, when everyone is inside, Vince starts the car and drives home.   
  
Cristina stays quiet the entire ride home and doesn't get out of the car when they get home. Everyone gets out and Dom stops by the window of the car leaning on it. Cristina keeps staring straight ahead her fist propping her chin up.   
  
"What?" She finally asks   
  
"You plan on getting out of the car?" Dom asks   
  
"Not yet."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because you have something to tell me and I'm not going to like it." Cristina replies simply "I know when you have to tell me something, you have the same look on when you told me mom died, Mia has the same look on whenever she was worried about you. All of you guys are easy to read."   
  
"You're right I do have something to tell you." Dom sighs   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"It's not the right time."   
  
"When will it be?"   
  
"Cristina…."   
  
"Dominic, I hate it when you do this!" Cristina exclaims, she opens the door and brushes past him.   
  
"Hey slow down." Jesse grabs her arms   
  
"I'm all right." Cristina huffs and goes out back.   
  
"Dom you're pushing her too much." Letty clicks her tongue as Dom sits on the couch.   
  
"I didn't say anything." Dom grumbles  
  
"Exactly." Letty sits down next to him "You said nothing, and she knows there's something. She's got her own shit to deal with and you're about to drop a bomb on her and don't even have the guts to tell her."   
  
"Don't have the guts? Letty-"  
  
"Dom, calm down." Letty cuts him off "And you know what I mean. Tell her soon." Her firm tone is set. "I got to get to work, catch up on some paperwork." She smiles slightly then walks out of the room.   
  
***************  
  
"Hey baby." A smooth voice floats over Cristina where she is sitting out back on an old car used only for parts.   
  
Cristina smiles slightly as Vanessa passes in front of her, her perfume consumes Cristina's nose for a moment. "Hey." She replies softly   
  
"Heard you scared the shit out of your family." Vanessa says as she pulls herself up onto the car next to Cristina. Her red leather pants crinkle slightly and Vanessa adjusts the black tube top she's wearing. "How's Dominic?"   
  
"He's better, has to rest for a while. Can't work for a few weeks. Letty took his place, but it's going to be hard on them to pull Dom's share of the work he does so much."   
  
"I know." Vanessa licks her lips "Andy misses you, he's been asking about you."   
  
"What did you tell him?" Cristina smiles   
  
"That you've been fucking some 20 something year old but you'll be back soon." Vanessa laughs "He hopes you feel better too, he'd stop by but he's scared of your brother."   
  
"Who isn't?" Cristina leans back and Vanessa lays her head down on her legs watching the sky.   
  
"It's really blue, the sky. I don't remember the last time I looked up at it." Vanessa comments   
  
Cristina shakes her head, Vanessa could be a real flake at times. "It is." She agrees  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Don't lie to me."   
  
"Really nothing's wrong." Cristina assures her  
  
"All right, I have to get going. Got a date." Vanessa smiles sliding off the car.  
  
"With?" Cristina raises her eyebrows  
  
"Jackson…something I'm not sure. He's hot and he's 21." Vanessa laughs "Later baby." She gives Cristina a kiss on the cheek "I'll call you later."   
  
Cristina smiles and watches Vanessa saunter off, sighing she jumps off the car and goes back inside.   
  
"Dinner." Dom points to the dish on the table.   
  
Cristina glares at him but sits down and eats. When she's done Dom sits down across from her.   
  
"Mia and I have come to a decision." Dom starts as Mia walks in from the living room slowly. Dom clears his throat. "We never realized the amount of trouble you've been getting yourself into, you're setting yourself up for a lot of trouble."   
  
Cristina presses her lips into a thin line waiting.   
  
"We've decided to pull you from school, you'll finish the rest of the year off at home. Then we'll go from there considering next year." Dom finally says "We've spoken with your principle already he agrees with us, it would be for the best."   
  
Brian stands closeby, keeping quiet. Leon and Letty mute the television and listen but not getting up.   
  
Cristina looks around feeling trapped. A surge of adrenaline pumps through her, building up her anger. Silently she gets up and walks out of the house. No one thinks anything of it until they hear a car start up and peal out of the driveway. "Shit." Mia runs out the door. "She's gone."   
  
Dom sits down at the table rubbing his head. "This is a mess." He mutters to himself.   
  
"You got to stick to it Dom." Letty tells him "Don't falter, this is right."   
  
"You tell me this now?" Dom asks looking at her "Where was your support before?"   
  
"It was still your call. But I think it was the right thing to do."   
  
"Me too." Brian agrees so does Leon.   
  
"It'll all work out." Mia assures Dom from the doorway. "Just give her a little time to deal."   
  
****************  
  
Cristina pulls up to the family store, pulls out her key and goes inside. She goes into the office turning on the light and sits down in Dom's chair.   
  
She looks at the pictures and decals that cover the wall. There were decals from every company Dom dealt with, bumper stickers from races, car names- everything you could think of. Then there was a small section of pictures. There was a recent one of Dom and Cristina at her sweet sixteen. Some of her and Mia, some with Letty and Mia and Brian. Then there was the picture of their family. All of them- Leon, Jesse, Vince, Dom, Mia, Brian, Letty and herself.   
  
Cristina's smiles gets smaller as she spots a picture of Dom and their father, a younger version of Mia holding tightly onto their father's hand. Then there was one last picture one of the few of Cristina's family. Dad had his arm slung over their mom's shoulders, Cristina was in his other arm. Dom and Mia stood in front of them, all smiling, no worries in that picture. Dad had died shortly after it was taken.   
  
Dom never said dad, or papa or anything like that anymore. He just said my father or something along those lines when he talked about their dad. Cristina saw Dom cringe whenever she said Daddy, it all seemed so far away now. When mama died it was the end of the world. Cristina had never felt the same since that day. None of them were the same.   
  
Cristina stands up feeling edgy. She couldn't sit here anymore, she wanted to go to sleep and crawl under her covers and never come out….but she'd have to go home first. She punches the file cabinet and walks out, locking the door behind her. "Fuck." She groans examining her hand in her car.   
  
*************  
  
"She's back." Letty tells Dom, as Cristina pulls up the driveway.   
  
The door slams shut and Cristina goes for the stairs.   
  
"Cristina!" Dom calls her   
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed? Doctors orders." Cristina replies and goes upstairs.   
  
"You're being ungrateful." Jesse says walking into her room  
  
"I have a right to be mad."   
  
"I didn't say you didn't, but Dom knows what's best for you. He's saved all of our asses just give him the chance."   
  
"If I say I will, will you leave me alone?" Cristina asks starting to feel panicked.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse closes the door behind him  
  
Cristina changes into a tank top and flannel pants quickly and sits on the edge of her bed. She hears everyone starting to come upstairs, Mia and Brian were first, Letty came up not to much later. Everyone was up except for Dom. Cristina considers going downstairs but stops herself and goes to bed instead.   
  
  
Next chapter   
and I swear Cristina isn't going to be an ungrateful bitch the whole time. 


	9. The Cemetary

Please R&R thanks  
  
"Your tutors are going to start coming next week." Mia tells Cristina at dinner four days later.   
  
Cristina nods and continues to eat her Chinese food.   
  
"When are you going to stop ignoring Dom?"   
  
"I'm not, I asked him how he was this morning." Cristina replies, changing the subject, she asks "How are you guys doing?" Referring to the rest of the team.  
  
"We're doing all right, with all the paperwork and ordering supplies." Mia replies "It's hard, but we're doing all right, I think. We're behind a little."   
  
"That's good." Cristina nods  
  
"Yea, Letty took charge. I'm just worried about the bills." Mia continues  
  
"So race, that's where the real money comes in right?" Cristina asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice  
  
"Cris, would you stop? We're doing fine."   
  
"You're cutting it close, I saw the numbers." Cristina replies   
  
"We're fine." Mia insists  
  
"So why is everyone still at work? Dom's not going to keep buying that they're trying to get as much work done as possible in one night."  
  
"I don't know, we're working on it." Mia says getting up.   
  
Cristina sighs and pushes her dish away as Mia leaves. Cristina goes upstairs and into her room.   
  
"Did you eat?" Dom asks stopping in her doorway a few minutes later  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Everything check out?"   
  
"Yep, just checked." Cristina smiles a fake smile   
  
"All right." Dom replies and goes downstairs.   
  
Cristina wakes up that night at 2:00 in the morning, feel nauseous she slowly makes her way down the stairs. A figure sitting on the couch watching t.v. scares her on her way back from the kitchen  
  
"Dom?" She moves closer.  
  
"How come you're up?" Dom asks   
  
"I felt sick, I took something for my stomach." Cristina explains   
  
"You all right?"   
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Cristina hesitates with her hand on the banister. She realizes how hard this must be for Dom to sit around not being able to do anything, except get better, he always thought of himself last. His only concern was his family, the team.   
  
"Dom?" Cristina goes over to him.  
  
"Yea?" Dom glances at Cristina as she stands uncomfortably by the couch.   
  
"I'm sorry for being such a bitch and so difficult."   
  
"I know, it's been hard."   
  
"That's always my excuse. I've been able to use that as a cop-out since we were-- on our own." Cristina says and Dom winces slightly   
  
"I didn't know how to raise a kid, I did what I thought was right."   
  
"I know." Cristina wrings her hands "I keep wondering, like what if mama hadn't died? Or if daddy didn't race that last race?…. would I still be this screwed up? Or worse or maybe better?" Cristina pauses then rushes on. "It was easy to just say oh because I have no parents I have a reason for being such a screw up. I have an excuse and I didn't care because I have no one to prove myself to. Nothing I do matters."   
  
"You really think that?" Dom asks   
  
Cristina nods after thinking for a moment "Yea." Her voice falters.   
  
"Cris-"  
  
"Dom! You screwed up once, and it was because of dad, if I had been in your position I'd have done the same, maybe worse. Mia never got into any trouble, I don't even have any friends, just people I chill with. Why did I have to be the screw up?"   
  
"You're not a screw up."   
  
"Dom I've heard you and Mia talking, she's worried I wont even make it to graduation or that I'll do something stupid, and so are you. I've already proven the things I'm willing to chance everything."   
  
"You don't seem like the same girl in the hospital that didn't care she drove drunk or smoked whenever and didn't give a shit." Dom points out.   
  
"I don't know, I don't care about anything. Nothing matters, I don't matter. I just get in the way." Cristina sits on the couch trying not to cry.  
  
"I wish I could make you believe that isn't true, none of it. Mia and I both love you and so does everyone else. Cristina you do matter, no one would work this hard to keep you on track if you didn't." Dom pulls her over to him.  
  
"Dom, honestly how many times have I disappointed you?" Cristina looks at him, her eyes glistening.   
  
Dom sighs, thinking back to all the times she'd gotten into trouble. "That's not the point."   
  
"Yes it is. Dom, I know what keeps you up at night worrying."   
  
Dom bows his head, she was right. He spent too many nights up worrying about her and where she was headed. "Cris-"  
  
"Good-night Dom." Cristina gets up abruptly and goes upstairs.   
  
**************  
  
"Morning." Jesse knocks on Cristina's door and walks in. "You got some visitors."   
  
"I don't want to see anybody." Cristina replies changing the channel on the television.   
  
"Vanessa and Andy are here." Jesse presses  
  
"Jesse." Cristina looks at him.   
  
"All right, I'll tell them to leave." Jesse leaves but leaves her door open.   
  
"Get up." Letty walks brusquely into Cristina's room   
  
"Why?" Cristina asks as Letty throws a pair of jeans and a tank top on her bed. "I'm not going out with my friends."   
  
"No shit, you're coming with me." Letty goes to the door "Be dressed when I get back."   
  
"Fuck." Cristina mutters as she stands up and grabs at the clothes. She glances at herself in the mirror and looks for a pair of shoes to wear.   
  
"Come on." Letty reappears in the doorway a couple of minutes later. "Let's go."   
  
"Where?" Cristina asks stubbornly   
  
"Don't give me your shit Cristina, let's go." Letty grabs her arm. "Get in." She opens the door to her car.   
  
"Letty, where are we going?"   
  
Letty starts the car and puts the car into drive. "Don't worry about it."   
  
"Is this about last night?"   
  
"What happened last night?" Letty peers over her sunglasses   
  
"Dom and I talked." Cristina mumbles   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I told him I was sorry for all the shit I give him and for being such a pain in the ass."   
  
"Are you?"   
  
"Yea I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."   
  
"That's a change, but you're feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"Don't I have good reason to?"   
  
Letty shrugs "To a point, but Cris you need to talk to Dom and work this out, not keep going in circles."   
  
"Letty." Cristina looks around "Why are we at a cemetery?"   
  
"You know which one this is?" Letty asks parking the car.  
  
Cristina nods and swallows deeply, feeling nervous.   
  
"You know who comes here at least once a week?" Letty asks   
  
Cristina nods and gets out of the car slowly, understanding Letty's point. She walks up the small grassy hill and slowly walks down the other side. She passes by rows and rows of tombstones, knowing exactly where she is headed. Cristina could find her way in her sleep. She freezes at the sight of Dom, on one knee, his eyes closed looking as though he was saying a prayer.   
  
Dom opens his eyes and kisses his hand, then presses it to the cold stone. He sees Cristina standing a few feet away but acknowledge her presence.   
  
Cristina takes a deep breath and walks over to him slowly. "I haven't been here in a long time." She says honestly, looking at the words engraved. Her mama's name stood out more than any other word but Cristina knew them by heart.  
  
~Beloved mother, sister and friend.~  
~Live on in our hearts and minds forever. ~  
  
Right next to her mother lay her father, his tombstone read:  
  
~Moved onto the great big race track in the sky.~  
~Forever shall you rest in peace.~  
  
A chill runs up Cristina's spine as she reads the words. She drops to her knees and says a silent prayer in her heart.   
  
Dom watches Cristina drop to her knees, she soon began to shake from her sobs. He kneels down next to her and puts his arms around her allowing her to her cry. He looks up when he senses another presence nearby, Letty is standing a few feet away, her arms folded across her chest, a look of approval on her face. Dom smiles and mouths a silent  
-thank you-. Letty smiles and Dom kisses Cristina softly on her head, smoothing down her hair, as she continues to cry.  
  
  
To be continued….please read & review thanks! 


End file.
